


Doubts

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	Doubts

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**Doubts**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 

 **You gonna date Gina tonight?” Starsky asked, digging into his hamburger.**

 

 

 **Hutch yawned. “No. I’m just too tired. What about you?”**

 

 

 **“That petite red head from vice is on my mind.” Starsky wiggled  
his eyebrow.**

 

 

 **“You’re lucky. Your dates don’t turn out to be hookers.”  
Hutch sighed.**

 

 

 **“What’s wrong with you? Just because Gillian worked for Grossman...?”  
Starsky frowned.**

 

 

 **“I fall for the wrong women.” Hutch got up and took his cup  
to the sink. He stood there, looking out into the dark.**

 

 

 **“And now you think Gina is that kind of women, too?” Starsky  
shook his head.**

 

 

 **When Hutch didn’t answer, Starsky pushed his plate aside and stood  
up, joining his partner.**

 

 

 **“Hutch, that doesn’t make sense. Gina is a cute girl.”**

 

 

 **"And you haven't seen her with another man, have you?” Hutch sounded  
sarcastic.**

 

 

 **“Of course not! Why do you think she could be a …”  
Starsky didn’t finish the sentence.**

 

 

 **“Look, when I asked her out recently, she didn’t have time,  
and pretended that she had to work.”**

 

 

 **“She’s a reporter, always on the run,” Starsky said.**

 

 

 **“Like Gillian.” Hutch turned away, fumbling for his jacket  
on the chair.**

 

 

 **“Hutch, don’t be stupid!” Starsky grabbed Hutch’s  
arm. “You love Gina, don’t you?”**

 

 

 **“I’m not sure,” Hutch replied quietly, finally meeting  
Starsky’s eyes.**

 

 

 **“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Starsky led Hutch to  
the couch and pushed him gently against the cushions. He sat down next to his partner.**

 

 

 **Hutch looked at him. “One time, Gina was wearing a mini skirt,  
with fishnet stockings.” Hutch wiped his palm over his face.**

 

 

 **“Yeah, she looks sexy, what's the problem?” Starsky nudged  
Hutch. “Gina is OK. Trust me.”**

 

 

 **“No guts, no glory, huh?” Now Hutch smiled.**

 

 

 **“That’s my boy. Go ahead, call her!” Starsky got up,  
pulling Hutch with him.**

 

 

 

 

 ****

 **   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES](id24.html)**

 **[  
](id24.html)  
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
